Kahn Iceay
Early Life Kahn was born in the swamp lands of Naboo, and was discovered to be force sensitive at a very young age. He was taken to the Jedi temple around the age of 4, where he received training from three different masters. Through out the series of changes Kahn continued to persevere in his training. at the Age of 20 he became an 'official' knight, as he had been doing missions normally reserved for knights for a few years, due to a seeming lack of actual knights. Blade of the Order After the Knighting ceremony Kahn received a message from his parents, whom he hadn't seen since he was taken to the Temple, but had remained in contact with. As a gift in congratulations for his ascension to the rank of knight they sent him the credits to buy a ship. Kahn bought a small freighter customized to his needs, with a small medical bay and fully functional Holocom Transceiver. After becoming a knight Kahn took time away from missions, doing far less then normal, and began to focus on his lightsaber skills and reflected upon the force. It was not an unusual thing to see him training with other jedi in the training area throughout the day, and then see him meditating the night away in the temple garden. However though Kahn was fond of training with other jedi and sharing his knowledge and skills, he never wanted to take a Padawan, “I am a blade of this order, I could never be one of its books.” he would tell the council whenever they asked him to take a Padawan. Over recent months however Kahn has been spending a lot of time with the Padawans that have no masters. And it has been quietly speculated that he will soon take a Padawan of his own. The Jedi and the Dark Lady Not long after his promotion, Kahn met the enigmatic Master Allegra Ziaen. Kahn had a sort of, well known affinity to being anti-social even among other jedi but Allegra was the exception to the rule. Nearly every night they were together sharing tea and stories about their lives. Kahn found himself attracted to her though he kept it to himself, not knowing if she felt the same. The weeks passed and turned into months, and Kahn had just returned from a peace keeping mission on the outer rim. He was tired, and planed to retire directly to bed but he felt something wrong with Allegra. It was on this night that Kahn became closer to the Jedi Master than he had ever come before in his years of friendship with the young Master. Allegra came forth and confessed that she had chosen a different path. Her destiny had called and she was choosing a path of darkness. I path he could not take, a path she did not wish for him to take. Darkness coursed through her veins that night until he broke her for the time being. They spent the night in one another’s embrace.It was by the grace of the Force that the Dark Lady did not kill him in his sleep as was her arranged customs - not to mention given orders. Kahn would survive his encounter. It was in this night that Allegra opened up to him and gave him her heart unknowingly. Yet still she left him. Allegra only returned without reason, she fought hard to squelch the darkness within her, yet after many failed attempts she acknowledged that it was her destiny to be one with the Dark Side. Three days. Three days was all she had until she returned to the Sith. Kahn knowing he didn't want to lose her again promised Allegra that the next three nights she had left that the temple, that he would make them the three nights that she would remember for a lifetime. On the second night, he surprised her with a gift. A gem from his home planet of Naboo, placing it around her neck he swore to her that as long as she wore it he would always be with her spirit. She never removed it. It was also on this night that she conceived their first child. A baby girl. It was an unintended pregnancy at it posed more issues for the Jedi Master and the Dark Lady of the Sith. They arranged that when time came for the child to be born that she would be taken to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Allegra confided in Kahn that she would not live to see her child, her baby girl, walk the same path of fate that was chosen for her by the Force. And on the day Allegra gave birth, Kahn took Amira Esme Ziaen Iceay to the Jedi Temple to be trained in the Light. The Unexpected Turn As time passed, Kahn was promoted to the Rank of master and he took on a Padawan, Striker. The following year and a half passed quickly, Striker proved himself to be an excellent student and learned quickly all the things Kahn had to teach. Kahn, struggled to deal with the loss of Allegra and the new position of Fatherhood to both Jarik, Allegra's first child and his step-son, and Amira, it took time but he settled into his role well. Eventually came the day of Strikers Promotion to knighthood a day that would come to shock Kahn. After Striker was promoted an announcement was made, an announcement that many had been awaiting, the new Grandmaster. However what was said wasn't what was expected. Kahn was promoted to Grandmaster, a title he had never thought he would gain. It had been decided, that even though he personally didn't see it in himself, he featured the strength and leadership qualites to be Gandmaster. So the Council, elected him to replace the Former Grandmaster's Swan, who had gone to find herself, and Tee, who had fallen to the Darkside. Dark Light Several months passed with little events untill one day Kahn noticed his children were neither in their quarters nor in their class. In a panic he raced through the corridors of the Temple only to find them resting in his personal Meditation Garden, with the woman who had taken his heart with her, Allegra. Her order having fallen apart, and her Darkside tendincies all but suppresed she had returned, not for forgiveness, not for to repent, but to be a mother to her children. Kahn, having forgiven her for what she had done long ago embraced her return with open arms, and they set about building ther relationship. After a year, of hardships, and difficulties. Forgivings, realisations and confessions the two reached the apex of their relationship, and Kahn proposed to Allegra, who accepted. Category:Jedi Category:males Category:Near-Humans Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay